The Chase
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Kaede is chasing Hanamichi because he took his bike and ran away. Kaede is using Ryota's bike and following him in the sky. Will Kaede catch Hanamichi or will he run away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Cycle

A man was walking next to Kaede's house and then

~Ding Dong~

Kaede: What is it?

Man:Where does live

Kaede:Don't know

Man:I forgot my way so can I stay for one night

Kaede:Whatever

Man:**Awake**

~Ring ring ring~

Man:Hello

2nd Man: What are you doing it's me Veepee

Man:What do I have to do now

2nd man: You have to come to our base till 22nd July. You still have 11 days left

Man:I don't have money

2nd man: Come here with a bike, that would be fast

Man:Yes, Okay Bye!

~After that~

Man:How should I escape from here? **Saw Kaede's bike outside**

Man:**Broke the window and escaped**

Kaede:**Woke up!** Who took my bike? **Saw the man running with it **Come back!

~With the man~

Man:**On the way **who is that monkey?

Hanamichi:You just called me a monkey? **Broke a pipe from the pipelines and hit the bike and the man fell**

Man:**Dead**

Hanamichi:Who's bike is this?

~Ring ring ring~

Hanamichi:Who is it?

Kaede:Someone ran with my bike!**Upset**

Hanamichi:I crashed the man into pieces and got your bike back

Kaede:Where are you?

Hanamichi: Next to the stop sign

Kaede: Which stop sign?

Hanamichi:In front of the wall

Kaede: There are A BILLION walls in this country

Hanamichi:I'm in front of a light

Kaede: What is the name of the place?

Hanamichi:Rukawa, calm down

Kaede: Just tell me

Hanamichi: In front of Ryochin's apartment

Kaede: And where is that exactly?

Hanamichi:A B C Street

Hanamichi:Come here fast!

Kaede: Come where? I forgot

Hanamichi:AAAAAAAAAAA-BBBBBBBBBBB-CCCCCC STREET

Kaede: Oh

Kaede finally came

Hanamichi: It is fun to eat from SUBWAY

Kaede: Where is my bike?

Hanamichi:Oh! I forgot it there

Kaede: WHERE IS IT?

Hanamichi:Oh! I remember

Kaede: Tell me!

Hanamichi:Bdbeuirbfv

Kaede: Eh? **Question mark above head**

Hanamichi:Batarorom

Kaede: **Double question mark **What's that?

Hanamichi:Oh! I meant Moorhtab

Kaede: Get it right already!

Hanamichi:Oh I left it in the Bathroom

Kaede: What?

The cycle was lying at Table No 11 and Hanamichi and Kaede found it.

Kaede: **staring and saw a paper stuck in the wheel**

Paper reads – On 11th July 12 PM We'll destroy Shohoku High school and take all the glory!

~After that~

Kaede: Is this an April Fool joke?

Hanamichi:We should go to our school and check it out

Kaede: ...

~At the school~

Hanamichi: AH! A BOMB!

Kaede: This must be fake **kicking the bomb**

Hanamichi: Don't do it. It will explode!

Kaede: **still kicking**

The bomb exploded and destroyed the garden

Hanamichi:WHY ARE WE FLYING!

Kaede: Do'aho, we're not flying. Ouch **Fell down**

Hanamichi:BUT WE ARE FALLING!

Kaede: You're falling, I already fell

Hanamichi saw Kaede's bike falling too with rockets because the Rocket Science Class came under them

Kaede: Bye bye, my bike

Hanamichi: You are such a wierdo. Saying bye to objects

Kaede: Shut up

Hanamichi started riding Kaede's bike and ran away in the sky

Kaede: Hey! Where do you think you're going!

Hanamichi: You deserve this Bye! Sayonara Idiot

Kaede: I will kill you!

Hanamichi: **Ran away already**

Kaede saw Ryochin's bike and used it to follow Hanamichi

T.B.C

TSUZUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaede's mistake

Kaede:Where has he gone?

_**Saw Hanamichi finally**_

Hanamichi:How did he notice me?**Escaped**

JUST HAPPENED

Echo reached an aeroplane and crashed

!**FALLING**

Landed on Ryochin's apartment and retured Ryochin's cycle

Kaede:Where is he?

Saw a rocket

Kaede:Why is there a rope here?IIDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA!(**Sleepy)**

Tied the rope from the rocket to Ryochin's apartments

Kaede:That should stop it. Now I'll just sit in the rocket and sleep

Kaede thought that the rocket would not be able to move but it lifted Ryochin's apartments instead

Kaede:Why is this rocket moving so slowly

Looking from the window

Kaede:!

Kaede:What should I do to get a suit?

Looking and Succeded

Kaede:I look stupid in this suit

T.B.C


End file.
